


theirs for the taking

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hop still wants payback, so Gloria helps him get his hands on Bede.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	theirs for the taking

Hop is able to do this easily with Gloria’s help, the two of them eager to get what they feel like suitable revenge on Bede for all the grief that he has given them. For the most part, it seems that he has learned his lesson and gotten set on the right track, but that does not mean that either of them have the closure that they need for what went down- especially not Hop. So that is why Gloria agrees to help him, and with the two of them working together, it is not difficult to overpower and abduct Bede, taking him somewhere that the two of them can keep him alone and have their fun with him.

Needless to say, he is more than a little put out over the whole thing, being stripped down and tied up by the two of them, but while he is mouthing off, demanding to know the explanation for this, insisting that they will not be able to get away with this for long, they decide it is best to put a gag in place, so that they can muffle all of his protests.

“No need to get all worked up over it,” Hop says, unable to help being a little smug. “We’ll letcha go as soon as we’re done! But first, I think you owe me a lot more than an apology, so let’s have a little fun, alright?”

What else can he do but accept everything that the two of them do to him? Gloria giggles as she gets the lube that they got just for today, spreading it on her fingers as she says, “Don’t worry, we’re gonna make it fun for you too. It’s not going to hurt too bad or anything. We just want to make sure that you learned your lesson.”

To them, it makes perfect sense, even if Bede can’t make sense of it himself. He is left in his helpless position as Gloria starts fingering him, working her cool, slick fingers into his ass, making him cry out, though the gag muffles that. Still, it does not muffle it so much that either of them miss it, and Hop teases him, “Getting excited already? Maybe you’ve been fantasizing about something like this, huh? It’s not much of a punishment if we’re just making your dreams come true, but…well, we already came this far!”

He gets to have his fun mocking, while Gloria works on getting him ready, using her fingers to work him open, making him moan, though he wishes that he could hold those moans back. As much as he wants to hate every second of this, there is still that part of him that wants to give in, that enjoys the way Gloria touches him. She seems to really know what she is doing with her fingers, and he wonders where she got that sort of experience, if she has been practicing this on Hop.

Whatever the case, it is impossible not to melt into her touch, and he finds himself almost missing it when she pulls back, satisfied with her work. He can’t hold back a slight whine, one that earns him an infuriating smirk from Hop. “Aw, you’re that needy already? I’m almost ready for you, don’t worry.” With that, he undoes his pants, taking the lube from Gloria so that he can work his hand up and down his cock, getting himself ready for it.

Bede can feel his panic rising now, not sure if he is ready for things to be taken this far. He let himself get swept away in Gloria’s touch, but how is he supposed to take something like this? Hop does not seem concerned at all, getting on top of him, ready to have his way with him, and Bede only hopes that he is able to relax, despite his utter panic. This is his first time, of course, and there is nothing he can do to get Hop to stop now.

At the very least, the other boy is not rough with him. He takes his time as he eases inside of Bede, taking it very slowly, and though there is still pain, it is not severe, and it begins to fade rather quickly with Bede growing more and more used to having Hop inside of him. And, as much as he hates to admit it, once the pain has faded completely, it doesn’t feel bad, not at all.

He knows better than to like this, knows better than to give in that much, but Gloria’s touch did so much more than just get him ready to take Hop’s cock. She worked to tease him to this point, to the point that he could not resist anymore, that he would be left moaning, muffled by his gag, as Hop begins to fuck him properly. Beneath him, he is helpless, and he doesn’t even mind, not nearly as much as he should.

Hop lets himself get lost in it, falling into a frantic rhythm as he works out the frustrations that he has had with this boy, giving it all back to him in the form of this one fuck, and even so, he is still conscious enough to try and avoid actually hurting Bede. All he wants is to know that he has done it, that he has humiliated and used him, and that will be more than enough for him.

That being said, the fact that Bede keeps moaning for him is quite the prize as well. There is a pride that comes from knowing that he has managed to break him down like that- with Gloria’s help, of course. By the time that they are both done with him, the score will be settled, and they will have brought out a side to them that even Bede did not know existed before now.

It feels as though it is all set into motion the instant that they both give in, coming at the same time. There is no doubt about it; Bede belongs to the two of them now, and that just proves it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
